Love Triangle: A Matter of Trust
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: Place your bets. A cat fight is about to began. When Goby and Deema are having trust problems in their relationship, Goby's friend Natalie soon gets in the mix after allegedly saying she would make a better girlfriend for Goby, putting him in a love triangle. Both the females square off, both of them determine to be his. But who? Serve as a prequel to the Fame & Fortune series.
1. Chapter 1: We're Just Friends

Love Triangle: A Matter of Trust

**My new Rated M fan fiction story. This story has been delayed for so many long, but now it is finally here. The title of this story really tells it all, but I better explain it to you guys a little more.**

**Goby and Deema have known each other for a long time and have a strong relationship. But just as things are going swell for the couple, Goby's personal best friend Natalie gets involve in their relationship. Soon later, things turn to a wrong turn as Goby is now put in a love triangle while the girls are fighting to find out who will be the one with him in his arms. Okay, probably the worst way to sum up a story, but you all get the point. There are three things about this story I want everyone to know.**

**1\. This story will contain cursing, fighting, and sexual acts throughout the story, which is why this story is Rated M. So if you can't handle this story, DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**

**2\. ABSOLUTELY NO MINORS WERE USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY. All the characters mentions on here are in their 20s.**

**3\. I DO NOT own any of the characters of the Bubble Guppies.**

**Now that that's out of the way, relax, take your shoes off and get some popcorn. Get ready for an amazing story that is the prequel of my famous Fame &amp; Fortune series. That includes **_**Fame &amp; Fortune, F&amp;F2: Suffering From Stardom **_**and the up-and-coming **_**F&amp;F3: Expect The Unexpected.**_

Chapter 1: We're Just Friends

As always, Deema Shirley can be seen in her room at her house. The 20-year-old female was by her keyboard making some very danceable beats. She had her Beats by Dr. Dre Studio headphones on her head. The headphones is known to be the signature headphones made by rap star Dr. Dre. They were her favorite headphones because it blocks all the unwanted sound outside. But as she was playing on her keyboard and dancing around like her usual self, she failed to realized that her door was open and a large male figure stepped inside. It was her childhood friend and boyfriend Goby Brantley.

Seeing his girlfriend dancing around her recording section and with those Beats headphones on her head, this give Goby a good chance to sneak behind her to surprise her. With one leap forward, the male grab a hold of his girlfriend with one hand and hold her mouth in the other.

"MMMMMMMMMM," the female muffled. She began to squirm her body to fight off the person. Eventually she got Goby off after stepping on his foot.

"OWWW," goby screamed. Deema turned around to see it was none other than her boyfriend.

"Goby? What is wrong with you? Why you try to do that?"

"Cause I want to surprise you."

"Well you succeeded. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well I came here to buy you some lunch. I knew usually around this time that you be in your room by your keyboard."

"Oh."

"Think of it as one of your early birthday gifts."

Deema knew Goby was right for tomorrow is her 21st birthday. So during that time, Goby is often showering her with some "early gifts." Flowers, chocolates, fruit from Edible Arrangements, and even little birthday cards with hearts in them.

"well as much as I love lunch, I really want you to save your money for tomorrow." Since Deema is turning 21 tomorrow, that means she'll be legal enough to drink and go at a club. "So I'm going to eat something around the house. I have food here. That's also the time where I want you to knock me out of the box," the blonde headed girl said in a flirty way as she walk close to her boyfriend and began French kissing him as well as putting her hand inside of his pants until it touched Goby's member. She can feel it was awfully long and she can't wait for it to go inside of her and finally end her days as a virgin.

"Don't worry Deema," Goby said. "I'll make sure to get myself ready."

The female giggled as she continued to kiss him. Soon the kissing were later invaded by the male who pushed Deema on top of the bed and began tickling her like crazy.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE," Deema would giggled. "GOBY, STOP! I DON'T LIKE THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT."

The dark skinned male looked at the time on his watch to check the time. "Oh man. It's already 1:50." The male got off his girl.

"Where are you going?

"Oh I'm going to pick up a friend of mines from school."

"He's in college?"

"Yeah she is?"

"She?" Deema doesn't like the fact of females being around Goby. I mean of course she trusted him, but it's the girls she doesn't trust. Goby had developed a lot since the Bubble Guppies. Throughout the years, Goby became a little kid with a big creative mind, to a young man with a big creative mind. Goby has a six pack, muscles throughout his arms, his voice had gotten a bit lower and deeper, and the male had also grow a goatee. Goby had became a ladies' man without even trying.

"It's not what you think. We're just really close."

"Well I hope not too close."

"Deema, we're just friends. There's nothing more going on."

The blonde female just nod in agreement. She knows that Goby isn't the type of guy who would go cheat on her behind her back. "Okay. If you say that you two are just friends, than I believe you."

After planting another kiss on his girl, the boyfriend left the house to go pick up his friend. All Deema just did is went back to her keyboard. As she was playing on it, she pulled out a small picture of her and Goby when they were on the set of the episode "Bubble Puppy!" Soon it felt like her mind began to play tricks on her as the door opens and walking into the room was Goby now, who was also naked. The male walked up to her and began kissing her around her neck as the female just let out naughty moans.

After developing feelings for him ever since day one, Deema just can't wait until tomorrow comes. But for now, all she could just do is just wait for what her own birthday will bring her. But for one things for sure, the female hopes it will end with something that she'll remember forever.

…

In the parking lot of Frankfort University, Goby is waiting for his friend to get off from college. He was listening to his radio when he looks at the time on his clock. It was now 2:08 and his friend gets off at 2:10. Soon, the dismissal bell rings. When the male turned his head, he soon sees a whole lot of college students all walking out of the building. Some were walking arm-in-arm, reminding Goby of him and Deema. He pull down his visor to get a picture of her and his girlfriend when they were very little.

The picture was a snapshot of the two when they were on the set of their episode "The Cowgirl Parade." It was the opposite saloon scene that Deema made love eyes at Goby. At first, he didn't know what that means. But as he got more mature, he soon understand that Deema was flirting with him. Staring at the picture, someone was knocking on his driver's side window. Goby quickly shot his head up.

"Aren't you're gonna open the door for me?" a female asked her.

"Sorry Natalie," Goby stated. He unlocked the door to let his female friend in the car. The female walked around the car to get in. As she got in the car, she put her book bag in the backseat.

"You haven't seen me trying to open the door?"

"No. Sorry. I was just…"

"Looking at that picture of you and your little girlfriend." Natalie giggled.

"Oh get off my back." Goby pulls the car out of the parking lot and began to drive Natalie home. "So what plans you got on the weekend?"

"Well other than the fact that I have to get my car from the shop, nothing really. What about you?"

"I'm going out tomorrow with Deema. It's her birthday tomorrow."

"Ohhh. Well where are you going?"

"She'll be 21 tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So what? You two are going to get drunk or something?'

Well she'll probably get drunk. She's already full of energy and spirit. Like today, I saw her dancing around her keyboard like she was auditing a music video."

The two good friends laughed as they were pulling up to the neighborhood Natalie lives. Natalie have known Goby for four years now, the same time as goby and Deema began dating. She's half African American and half Filipino. The female had black curly hair with dark red highlights and she is often seen with glasses on. She's studying to get a Bachelor's Degree in Culinary Arts.

The two puled up to her parents' house. "You know, since we've been friends, I haven't seen not one glimpse of Deema," Natalie said. "Maybe we should see one another soon."

"Yeah, "Goby replied. "I can be sure you two are gonna be the best of friends."

Natalie giggled. "I hope so too. I'll see you later?"

"You always will." Goby hugged his female friend and went back in the car. But before he pulled out of her driveway, he watched her get in the house safely.

…

Goby walked out of a gas station with a bag filled with snacks in his hand. As he was walking back to his car, he was drinking some Gatorade. But he would soon stop when he hears someone calling out his name.

"Hey Gobes"

The dark male turned his head to see his best friend Gil jogging towards him.

"Hey Gil," Goby said as the two fist bump one another. He also noticed that his blue-haired friend had a smile that was so wide that if anyone was behind him, they could see it. "So what's up?"

"You will not believe who I just ran into when I was in the mall," Gil replied. He soon turned his attention to a female who was walking behind Goby.

"Who? "Giby asked.

"Hiw about you find out yourself," the female said. Goby knew that familiar voice from anywhere. He turn head and see it was another good friend of his.

"Molly." Goby just ran up and hugged her and Molly returned the hug. It has been two years since Molly was in town. "Wow, you've changed a lot."

The female just giggled. "Thank you. I see you changed a lot yourself."

"So is this it? Are you finally back?"

"Of course." Molly left Frankfort to attend a school called Full Sail University that is located in the Orlando, Florida area. Now two years after she left, the female now have an Associate's Degree in Recording Arts. So throughout that time, all her friends and family stay connected with her.

"awesome. So how you two bump into one another?"

"We were at Guitar Center in the mall," Gil answered.

"Nice. You guys know tomorrow is Deema's birthday," Goby reminded them.

"Oh man. I forgot," Molly said. She already turned 21 during the year as well as Gil. "Isn't she going to be 21?"

"Oh yeah. So you're guys are going to celebrate with us?"

"Umm…actually…"

"What?"

"I actually asked Molly out on a date," gil quickly answered.

"Ohh I see," Goby said. He always knew that Molly and Gil would make a great couple. "Well we could double date. I mean we already know each other."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gil said.

"Yeah it does," Molly said. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going to hit Buffalo Wild Wings first and then hit a club to so Deema could have her first time at one," Goby answered.

"Sounds perfect," Gil said.

"well I'm going back to the house," Goby stated.

"Well me and Gilly are going to catch up on all the time we left off," Molly said as she lean forward until her body was touching Gil's. She glanced at him and see that he was blushing already. Goby just giggled. "Don't have too much fun until tomorrow night comes, you two," he replied. "I'll see you all soon."

After that, the three friends went to their direction. Goby left the gas station and went over to his place while Gil and Molly started driving as well.

**Well there you have it. The first chapter of Love Triangle is now done. My goal for this story is to get up to 100 comments for it. This and my up-and-coming F&amp;F3: Expect The Unexpected story that's coming real soon. But I need everyone's help to do so. Please tell me what you all think. In the meantime, F&amp;F2 is coming down. Only four chapters left until it is officially done. SO be sure to read that chatper as well. Bugs…signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Deema

Love Triangle: A Matter of Trust

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday, Deema

"And…cut," a director said. "Great job you two," he said to four-year-olds Deema and Goby. Both of them had just finished up shooting the opposite saloon scene from their episode Cowgirl Parade. Both the two co-stars were in a cowboy or cowgirl outfits.

"Hey Deema," the director called out her name.

"Yeah," Deema answered.

"That one part where you stared at Goby with your eyelids batted at him, what was that about?"

The female blushed with embarrassment. Not only for that her dark male friend was right beside her, but also the fact that she's holding a secret crush on him and the only person who knows about it was her good friend Molly. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

But the director take the two behind the camera and he showed them the part. "I don't see the big deal," Goby said. "I think that's just Deema being…well, Deema."

Deema felt so relieved, but at the same time, a little disappointed that Goby doesn't know the main reason for her doing that little scene. The two started walking to their dressing room to get themselves changed. As the blonde girl went inside, she grabs a bottle of water from her mini fridge and started to drank it. But just as she puts the bottle down, the entire place around her soon transformed to what seem to be a hotel room.

Instead of the red walls of Deema's dressing room, the color of the walls were a light blue color. The water bottle she was once holding was now a half drunken wine bottle. Instead of the cowgirl costume she had on, Deema was now in a very thick yellow and white dress with flower designs on them. But the most noticeable change was the female herself for instead of being four years old, the blonde was now in her early 20s and instead of a foldable chair, Deema was sitting on the edge of the bed inside her hotel room. As she took the last sip from the wine bottle, the young female lay back down on the bed.

"So how was your birthday so far?" a male was talking to her. It was Goby who was in his birthday suit…right in front of his girlfriend.

"Amazing," she answered with her usual hyped-up voice. But all what seems to be on her mind was how her boyfriend's member was as tall as the Eiffel Tower. "And there's only one thing that could makes the best birthday ever."

The birthday girl lifted her hand and began stroking the tall member making her boyfriend grunt with pleasure. Soon after only a few seconds, he took her hand down.

"What's wrong?" Deema asked him.

"First things first," Goby replied as he was scanning all over on Deema's dress.

"Oh," she said knowing what he was talking about. The GF took the hint and started stripping off of her party dress that was on her body. To top it off, she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I'm liking what I'm seeing," Goby said. "I hope that's all for me."

"And I'm hoping that's for me."

The boyfriend got on top of his girlfriend and started kissing and licking her, while she was taking it in and giggled childishly. "Oh Goby."

"Deema," Goby moaned. He must be really enjoying it that he kept calling her name. "Deema. Deema." It took a while for deema to realize that it wasn't coming from Goby.

"Deema, wake up." The girl quickly opened her eyes up and see it was her cousin Gil. It was nothing but a dream. "It's about time you got up," he said. "I tried to call you for like five minutes. And what's up with all those noises you kept doing in your sleep?"

Deema lifted up her bed sheets and see that she was wet. "Oh my," she said softly. "What a dream."

"I say," a female said. It was her best friend Molly. "You should have heard yourself Deema."

"Yeah I know girl. I…" The blonde haired female looked up and see it was Molly who was also in the room. It has been two years since the two BFFs last saw one another.

Both of them shrieked with excitement before hugging one another so tightly. "Oh girl. I miss you."

"I do too."

"Molly finally got her degree in the Recording Arts," Gil added.

"So that means?"

"Yep. I'm back for good this time," Molly said. The two girls shrieked again before hugging. But during that time, Molly noticed that Deema was wet underneath. "Hey how come you're all wet down here?"

Deema quickly turned around as she was blushing. Gil snickered. "Did you wet yourself?"

His cousins quickly turned mad. "No I didn't, unlike someone I know." Gil turned red.

"I don't be wetting myself," he quickly replied. "Most of the time."

Molly laughed. "Did you had another one of your wet dreams again Deema?"

"Yeah. Wait how did you know about that?"

"Cause I spoken to Oona a couple of times when I flew back here and she's been telling me you've been having sex dreams of Goby."

Deema wanted to killed Oona right about now. Good thing she wasn't even in the house. "I'm gonna get that girl," she muffled. "Anyway is there a reason why you two are up here?"

"Yeah," Gil replied before he and Molly walked back into the kitchen. They came back with a plate of cooked breakfast include Deema's favorite…a stack of pancakes with tons of syrup on it, scrambled eggs, strips of bacon and orange juice. In Gil's hand, there were balloons and daisies (Deema's favorite). "Happy Birthday," they both said.

Today was Deema's 21st birthday. She felt like the luckiest birthday girl in the world right about now. "Aww you guys are so sweet," she said. "Thank you guys so much. But you didn't have to go all the way for me."

"We know, but you're out friend and we just wanna show you how much we care for you," Molly replied.

"Well Molly is your friend. I'm your cousin," Gil said. "But you know what we're saying." Deema was now on the verge of crying with joy as they put the tray of food down in front of her. "Well are you gonna sit there and let your foood get cold?"

"Oh right." Deema pulled out a knife and folk and began scarfing down her pancakes. "But since you guys went all out, please help yourselves out."

"Cool," Molly said.

"Awesome," Gil said.

"Yeah. You eat get one pancake and a strip of bacon," Deema joked.

"You greedy blonde-headed bitch," Molly siad. The three friends just laughed as they all started eating the food.

**-9:00 PM-**

Deema and Goby walked in Buffalo Wild Wings in arm and arm.

"I'm so glad to celebrate my birthday with you," Deema said.

"No problem," Goby replied back. The two kissed one another as they walked up to a waitress.

"Table for four please," Goby said to a waitress.

"Are you guys with them?" the waitress asked. She points at Molly and Gil, who were already at the table eating some appetizers, talking and laughing. Deema and Goby nodded in agreement and soon, the waitress walked them to their friends.

"Hey guys," Goby said.

"You've made it," Molly said.

"Of course. This is for Deema."

"Hey goby you've got to taste these boneless wings," gil said. "They are amazing."

"Well I guess we'll start off with the boneless wings then," Goby said.

"So you're starting off with the appetizers?" the waitress asked. The dark skinned boyfriend nodded and so did Deema. Soon she left leaving the four friends alone. Five minutees later, everyone at the table was eating their appetizers.

"These are some good ass boneless wings," Goby said.

"You can say that again," Deema laughed.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to order," Molly said. She lift up her menu to see what to order.

"What you're having?" Gil asked. This is his and Molly's first date together.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I'm thinking about getting that juicy jerk chicken sandwich or just get a chicken Caesar salad. What about you Gilly?"

"I'm just gonna get the traditional wings."

"You just have wings and now you want some more?" Goby asked.

"Yeha. They are so good, I could eat them all day." The four friends all laughed. "What about you guys?"

After debating on what they're going to eat, everyone started ordering their food. It didn't took long until their food was ready which only took about ten minutes. While eating, they were all talking about Deema being 21 today.

After another half an hour passed by, everyone began paying for food and began to get ready to go. "So where are we going now?" the birthday girl asked.

"We're going to a bar," the dark-skinned boyfriend answered.

Deema was a little nervous stepping at a bar and trying some alcohol products. True she was now the legal age to buy and drink alcohol, but it's the thought of what will be the aftermath. She did the research of how alcohol can kill. Her old friend Wade had died from alcohol poison, but that was because that he was underage and that he was walking on the road while drunk and a car hit him. Wade's head broke his fall.

"I don't know Goby," the birthday girl said. "I mean I don't mind drinking but…"

"Just come on. You really don't want to miss what I got in stores for you." After leaving a tip for their waitress, the four friends exit the restaurant.

…

As Goby was driving his girl to a bar to give her first experience in an alcohol product, he was holding her hand trying to get her comfortable. "We're almost there," he said.

Frankfort had recently opened up a new bar that only accepts people 21 and up. It is known for being like an entertaining bar that features big flat screen TVs, music and for its party reputation. Ironically its called Life of the Party. The male pulled up at the front of the bar and he and his girlfriend exit the car. Molly and Gil followed them. As they were about to walk inside, Deema looked through the window and see the lights were off.

"Is the place closed?" she asked.

"I don't know," Goby answered.

"But the lights are off." There was a sign on top of the door. "And look. There's a sign that said 'Closed Tonight For A Special Occasion.'"

"Well let's go inside and see this 'special occasion.'" Goby then opens the door.

"But…Goby, the sign said…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All of a sudden people popped out of nowhere and all said happy birthday to deema. The entire placed was filled with party decorations and above a chandelier, there was a sign that said "Happy Birthday Deema."

The female didn't know what to do but just felt like collapsing. But when she does, she was quickly caught by Goby. "Oh my goodness," she said. "This is amazing. Who's the mastermind behind this?" Everyone pointed at Goby. "Thank you so much Goby." The female just jump on her boyfriend and planted a nice, soft kiss.

"No problem," Goby said. "Well come on. Let's party." Everyone in the building was filled with applause and cheering.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Everyone was having the best time of their lives, including Deema. While she was on the dance floor, the female turned her attention to her boyfriend, who was sitting by a bar and hugging another female. So she decided to go over there and find out what's going on. As she began leaving the dance floor, her favorite Just Dance by Lady Gaga featuring Colby O'Denis began to play.

"Hey baby," Deema said before kissing her boyfriend.

"Hey birthday girl."

"So…who's the girl?" The blonde points at Natalie, Goby's friend.

"Oh she? Deema, this is my friend Natlaie. This is the one I picked up yesterday. Natalie, this is…"

"…Deema," Natalie finished. "Goby told me so much about you."

"He told me all about you too."

The two females both shook each other's hands. During the handshake, Deema seemed to be a little concern about her and Goby's friendship. She trusted him and all, but it's Natalie's appearance that tells her otherwise. Natalie is half African American and Filipino. She was wearing a dark brownish dress with a black leather jacket. Her hair was black with dark red highlights and it was very curly. To finished off her outfit, she had on stockings and had on dark boots.

Deema only had on a very thick white and yellow dress, a pink skirt and Chuck Taylor sneakers. She still have her usual curly hair. It's just as tall as it was when she was in preschool.

"So," the birthday girl said trying to break the silence. "How did you and Goby met?"

"Well…" But before Natalie could finished, Goby interrupted.

"Okay birthday girl," he said. "It's your party. don't worry about all that." One of the waitress came by and brings out a Lanson Champagne bottle in front of the male.

"You're gonna drink all that?" Deema asked.

"No. You're also gonna have some."

**Finally. I thought I never be done with this. Now this isn't exactly how I wanted to end this chapter so I'm making chapter three continue to what this chapter will leave off. Plus on the next chapter, that's where some sex shots will be taking place so be sure to be careful reading it when it comes out.**

**I'm also in the process of finishing off the final two chapters of F&amp;F2 and the first chapter of the long-delaying F&amp;F3. One more thing, I'm also making three final chapters of Tickle Time! With the Bubble Guppies. Well that's all for now. I'll be seeing you all later. Bugs…signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Best Birthday Ever

Love Triangle: A Matter of Trust

**Sorry for the long-delayed. I have been so tied up with school lately that I haven't been giving the chance to finish my stories up. This chapter is continuing off what the previous chapter had left off. Deema is having her birthday party and she is about to try her very first alcohol product. The reason why I stopped it with Goby receiving a champagne bottle was because I had to do some research about shot glasses which will be explain at the very beginning of this chapter. Now I just want everyone to know is that all the characters are all 21 or over so no underage drinking will be caught on here.**

**WARNING! This chapter will also include some sex shots as well as cursing so be sure to be careful when you're reading it.**

Chapter 3: Best Birthday Ever

All Deema did was just stare at the bubbling drink that was pouring over the ice in her glass cup. "So this is what champagne looks like," the birthday girl said.

"Yeah," Goby said. Deema then picks up the cup and was about to lift it up over her lips before she is stopped by her boyfriend. "Wait a minute there baby," he replied.

"What?"

"You can't just drink something without a shot," her cousin Gil answered.

"A what now?"

The bartender then hands out four shot glasses to the friends. Shot glasses are very small glasses that only contain an ounce (or 33 mL) of two or more spirits. Because of its size, they are often drink quickly. This one has vodka and a lemon-flavored vodka. These glasses all are filled with Kamikaze that is a cocktail made with equal parts of vodka, triple sec and lime juice. There is even a small piece of lime in all the drinks. Molly, goby and Gil all got their glasses, while the dark-skinned boyfriend handed his shaking girlfriend hers.

"And you guys are sure this is safe?" Deema asked.

"It'll be said and done once you take it," Gil replied. Soon the three friends all drank their shots and put their glasses face down on the bar. Deema finally have the strength to picked up hers. All her friends watched her as she finally got the courage to drank it and swallow it whole. After taking the strong booze down her throat, the blonde headed female bit her bottom lip. Molly, Goby and Gil all cheered with excitement.

"Hey she did it," Goby yelled out. Everyone on the dance floor also cheered even Deema herself was proud. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"WOOOOOOO," she yelled. "Hey Goby, can I have another one?"

The male just giggled. "Of course," he answered. "Tonight is your night. Anything you want is my treat." The bartender brought up another round and before her friends and her boyfriend could get one, the birthday girl herself got to them first. "Wow, she's really taking those down," Gil said.

Don't forget about your champagne," Goby said. The blonde head female drunk her drink as if it was nothing. Soon another song began to play. Like Just Dance, this was also one of Deema's favorite song called Teenage Dream from singer Katy Perry.

"Oh yeah. It's party time," Deema said in her usual zany voice. "Come on Goby. Dance with me." She grab his hands and pulled him to the dance floor. "Okay okay," he answered.

…

As the night continued, Deema began to feel a little dizzy and was loosing control of her own body. She had drunk up to 15 shots now, two glasses of champagne and a splash of vodka. Deema was now drunk and Goby noticed. He was sitting at the bar with his best friend Gil and his friend Natalie.

"I think your girlfriend is a little wasted," Natalie said.

"Yeah me too," the male replied. "That's why I brought these." He pulls out a bottle of aspirins. "See, I knew something like this would happen." The drunk female walk so clumsy over to the bar with her boyfriend.

"Goby," she said not having any thought of what's she about to say. "You are the best…boyfriend…ever." Soon she started kissing him all over, while Goby was trying to get a hold of her.

"Thank you, but I think you're getting drunk," he replied. "You might wanna take two of these." As he handed her the bottle of aspirins, the female pushed them to the side.

"I don't need no aspirins. I need you," she fired back.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Deema continued kissing him all over his face. But soon later, it appears that all that alcohol she drunk was about to make its way back up. Deema began to felt something coming back up and although she was still not right in the head, something in her mind was telling her to go to bathroom…now. "Oh my," she yelled. She zoomed full speed to the back of the bar and ran inside the men's bathroom by mistake.

Goby, Gil and Natalie laughed at the reaction. "Uhh bartender?" the BF called out. "I'm gonna need a bottle of water." She pulls out a bottle of Dasani water.

"Good cause she needs it," she said.

…

In the bathroom, Deema was throwing up in the toilet and coughing like crazy. She pulled her head out of the toilet and see what she had vomited out. "That's not pretty," she said. Her own throw up looked awfully pink with a dash of yellow and green. The female just sat down on the floor trying to get her thoughts together. The bathroom stall soon open and entering it was Goby.

"Can't hold your liquor huh?" he jokily asked.

"Goby, now's not the time. I'm not feeling the best."

"I can see that. You're doused in your own sweat."

"I can't believe I drunk all that."

"Well I knew something like this will happen. That's why I brought these." Goby opens up the aspirin bottle and pour two white pills in his hand. He gives them to his girlfriend as well as the bottle of water. Deema took the two pills down while drinking the water. "I have to say though," she said. "I think that was the most fun I ever had."

"Really?"

"uh-Huh. But you know what I really want for a birthday gift?"

"What's that?"

Deema then crawled to her boyfriend and put her lips up against his right ear. "You," she whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Mm-Hmm." Deema try to kiss him but she was further denied by her own boyfriend.

"Don't kiss me after you done threw up."

"Baby." the girl wrestle him to the ground and by force, he planted a kiss on his lips. Although her breath was smelling, Goby was just worrying about making her happy. He traced his hands all the way to her butt and grabbed it so firmly that the female was muffling. She soon felt something sticking up. It didn't took her long to realized that it was his member. "Hello," she said in her zany voice. "What do we have here?"

She grabs a whole of it making Goby gasped. "someone's getting hard already. I wonder how big it is right about now."

"Deema, can't you wait?" goby asked. But she didn't felt like waiting . She almost yanked his pants down and saw the 10" long member sticking up. Her eyes were lighted up at the beautiful sight. But just before she was ready to perform oral on her man, the bathroom door opened up and coming inside was her cousin. "Hey you guys are you in here?"

"Yeah."

"We're in the stall," Deema said. "Uhh, can you come back in like ten or thirty minutes?"

"Actually Deema. No I can't," Gil answered. "There are some guys out there and there are crashing the party. They look pretty drunk." The couple quickly got themselves together and started walking out. When they got back to the front of the club, they see like six or seven of them throwing food and pouring champagne on everyone. Some of them were even trying to grind on some of the girls.

"This is unacceptable," Deema said. She was not about to let a bunch of drunk dudes ruin her own party. One of them walked over towards Molly and was trying to get with her. "Hey sexy," he said. Molly was obvious doesn't want him around her. "How about I take you to the back?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You better back away from me."

"Look bitch. I'm just helping you out." If it one thing to get Molly mad, is by calling her the B-word.

"Who you calling a bitch?" Gil quickly came over and began to start an argument with the man.

"Man you better back away from my lady," he said.

"stay out of this man. I just want some of that," the man then started to touch her. Not only Molly backed away, she was also ready to throw a punch. But gil quickly took over and slammed the man down on top of the bar. His friends all went over there to help him, but some of the party guess, including Goby, all went over to get them. As the rest of the crowd watched in horror, Deema was brave enough to call the cops.

The police arrive soon afterward. They quickly went inside after seeing the fighting. Although they quickly handcuffed everyone who was fighting, Deema, Moly and some of the guess all pointed at the guys who started the fight. They let Gil, Goby and five others go and took away the drunk guys. Everyone else all cheered seeing the cops taking them down the station.

…

After another half hour later, the party was now over. Goby and Deema drove over to a hotel where they will spend the night. Both of them were talking about the party. "Remind me not to piss off Molly then," goby said.

Deema giggled. "You got that right. Anyway, that was so brave of you to try and break up that scuffle."

"Hey it was your day and I was not going to let no one ruin that."

"You got that right."

They walked over to their hotel room and open the door. The room was very colorful. It had light blue and purple walls, a small kitchenette with a mini fridge, a 42" flat screen TV and an oversized King sized bed. Noticed how I only said one bed. "How great is this hotel room?" Deema asked.

"Well don't get too excited Deema. It's just for one night."

"that'll be enough time to finish unwrapping all my gifts." One side of the room was also filled with the rest of Deema's birthday gifts. It was as tall as a mountain. There was probably over 40 or 50 presents. It took Deema almost a whole hour to finish unwrapping them.

"So I'm guessing everything turn out to your liking?" Goby asked.

"Well yes and no. For some of them, I've decided to give them away to people who need them the most. Mainly just the clothes I'm giving away."

"What to charity?"

"Uh-Huh."

"How sweet. You got a heart. But there's one last birthday gift you have."

"Who's it from?'

"Me."

"Oh boy. You and your gifts." Deema turned around to put some of her gifts away. This let her boyfriend to take off the white T-shirt he had on leading his six pack abs to be exposed. He walked over behind his girlfriend and put a few pecks behind Deema's neck. The female felt stunned and helpless. Goby traced his lips all the way to one of her ears and start nibbling on it as if it was some kind of white chocolate. Deema giggled from the tickling pleasure. "Hey," she giggled. "Stop that. That tickles. Goby."

He eventually stopped and backed away from the female. "Why did you…" She felt lost after seeing him shirtless. Just seeing the six pack made Deema want to melt like ice cream when it sits out on a counter for too long. Goby wasn't the same African American male with the indigo hair and an creative mind she once co-star the show Bubble Guppies when they they were only around four. He was much taller, muscular and in her eyes, sexier. The next thing she know, the male pushed her on top of the bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm giving you your gift," Goby answered. "From me to you." The male plant a kiss on her lips before going back over to her neck. Deema always have dreamt about him banging her. Although she was happy about what's about to happen, she was also nervous. Deema is still a virgin so she feels a little…nervous and uncomfortable. "What's wronng?" the male asked.

"I'm just…this is all too new to me," Deema answered with concern. "I don't know if we're ready for this."

"Oh come on Deema. Remember back at the party you were ready to get some?"

"I was throwing up at the time. All those drinks were…" Goby continue to kissed her. Deema just went for it. She was blindsided at the way he was kissing her. The two continued to lip lock as the male began to fidget with her party dress. Both of them continue kissing and it doesn't seem to be stopping. They just felt attached forever, but they pulled back to catch their breath. "Now let's see about taking this off," he said applying to her dress.

The male started pulling down the spaghetti straps that held it up, but Deema quickly stopped him. Seeing the look in his eyes, Deema see that she could trust him with her body. So she just went and stripped down from her party dress leaving her in a dark purple bra and a pair of red panties. Goby also took off his Levi jeans he had on and throw them on the floor. He crawl back on the bed and continue kissing his woman. Both of them even open their mouth and let their own tongues inside one another.

The female sank her fingernails on his back as the French kissing continue. After thirty minutes, Goby pulled away from his girlfriend. After looking at the red on her face, he was ready to take this moment to the next level. But Deema want to make the first move. "Wait a minute right there," she said. She got up and pulled Goby off the bed until they were both standing up. The female fell until her knees were touching the floor. With just one yank, she pulled the pair of boxers Goby had on until his same 10" manhood she saw earlier ago was sticking up.

She wrap a hand around it, causing the boyfriend to grunt and jump up. "Relax Goby. I won't bite…," Deema said. "…much." She started licking tip and made some naughty noises. After a while, her tongue soon wrapped around the very hard member and pulled it in her mouth. But Deema didn't make any more moves after that. So to help her, Goby launched his lower part of his body forward, forcing his member all the way to the back of her mouth.

Deema felt like she was going to hack something, but let it slide. Feeling the sweet taste of it, she started moving his head back and forth, just sucking on him like a hungry baby. Goby just watch and drill his fingers in her curly blonde hair. He felt something getting ready to go off like a small dynamite. "Deema, I can't hold it." But the female didn't listen. She just continue to suck and all of a sudden, she felt something shooting out from him and was about to go down her throat. The female took the member out and just licked her lips with excitement.

"Looks like somebody is ready," she said. Goby just stood there. Now that Deema had her fun, it was time for him to get back at her. Taken her by surprise, the boyfriend grab her and force her back on the bed. "Now it's my turn to get some," he said. Using two of his fingers, Goby started scratching her lower entrance. After that, he force his pointer and middle finger inside of her and started working his way in there.

"Ugh," Deema gasped. "Oh God." Deema just closed her eyes and felt the delicate fingers from her love just traveling inside of her as they were becoming wet from her juices. The blonde headed female dig her nails on the bed or covered up her face while moaning so loudly. Just seeing her make these noises were turning the male on. But he was saving the best for last though.

He slowly pulled fingers out and to show off his sexiest to his girl, he licks the sweet juiced that was covering them. "That's…disturbing," Deema replied. "But sexy."

"It taste so good," he said. "and I think I'll have some more." Goby yanked her underwear off her body and just lightly licked around the area. Deema just bit her lip and forced her eyes shut. If you listen closely, you can also hear whimpering. Although it was so much, she could handle, one of her hands then just pushed her lover's head in deeper and Goby did just that. He was going in deeper so much that you can't even see his lips. The female was going crazy now.

"Okay," she gasped. "Okay. Okay. Goby, that's enough." She pushed his head out of her. "I can't take it. AHHH." She rolled over to her side and was rubbing her entrance. "I'm so wet." Goby just smile for he had never been so proud of himself. But it was time for the grand finale he has been waiting for. He got back on top of his girl and pinned her down.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Before making his move, Goby took out a champagne bottle he brought to the hotel. He pull the cord out and started drinking it straight from the bottle. The reason was that way he can get a little boost. After drinking at least some, he tosses it all the way from across the room. He put his hands on his girl's shoulders. He position himself and got ready.

"I hope you're ready for this," he said.

"Wait can you go soft on me? Cause I'm…" Before she could finish, Goby fully thrust inside of her without any warning. "…AHHHHHHHHHH!" Since this was her first time, Deema felt so much pain. It struck inside of her like lightning. Goby then moved his hips pushing his member inside of her even more. "OH…MY…GOD! THIS ISN'T GOING SOFT! OHHHH!" Each thrust even seem to increase in speed as well as the screaming and the moaning. This was also Goby's first time, but he was banging on her as if he did it plenty of times and was a pro at this. Although this was still new to her and the fact that the pain was going more intense, Deema somehow found it very enjoyable. After a few minutes, Goby stop and passed out right on top of the girl. Both of them were panting like tired animals.

"Oh my God," he panted. "Now that was a rush."

"You're telling me. But it felt so good having it in me."

"You screamed so much, I swear the people next door could hear us."

"That was my first time."

Not only it was dark outside, but it was also raining. Goby had an idea up his sleeve. The male pulled out of her before getting up from the bed. Blood was dripping off of his member. He walked over to the curtains and opened them. It was pass eleven at night, but with all the traffic outside, it seem to be eleven in the morning. He walks back over to the bed nd grab Deema by the legs and started dragging her out the bed. He put himself back in his girl and picked her up by the legs and walked over to the windows. He didn't stop until Deema's back was touching the glass. Since the hotel was located on one corner of a four-way intersection on the road, some of the peple in the cars can see the couple's love making. If they were stopped by a red light.

"How about we give the people a little show?" Goby roared like a tiger. Deema turned her head and see the cars that were stopped by a red light. She know that some of them could probably see this, but she didn't care. In fact, she's about to show the world the man of her life banging on her right now.

"You are so naughty," Deema roared back.

"Ready to get fucked again?"

"fuck yeah I am."

Goby began throwing her up and down while Deema was moaning in ecstasy. This seem to be going on forever even though it was only ten minutes. "Oh, it feels so good," she moaned. "OHHH…I CAN'T…AHH…HOLD IT…UGHHH!" But she was not the only one.

"AHHH…I CAN'T EITHER," Goby screamed. The dynamite feeling was rising again and the sexual noises only seem to make it worse. All of a sudden…

**BOOM!**

The dynamite went off spraying all of Goby's hot, white and very thick juices all inside of her. Deema was getting filled with the mixture of her own blood as well Goby's members as well. Both of them collapse on the floor and was panting so much, they were almost on the verge of having a heart attack. Sweat was also pouring out of their skin as if the roof on the hotel was leaking and they were all the way on the very first floor of the five-story hotel. Their hair was also askew, including Goby despite having very short curls.

The two looked lovely at each other as their heads grew closer and clser until their lips were touching. "I love you," Goby whispered.

"I love you too," Deema replied back.

"I'm tired. I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Me too." Goby pulled out of his member with a sudden pop. The mixture of his white stuff and blood was covering every inch of his member. Deema felt something dripping out of her. She took a hand and rubbed it around her entrance and to her horror, it was a deep dark red. It was blood.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "Goby, I'm bleeding. This is not good."

"Don't worry Deema. It just mean that you're not a virgin anymore. It's natural."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I've seen it all the time." Deema looked at him with worry. Did she really let a cheater go into her body? "I'm just playing with you. See my brothers told me about that when they had their first experience."

"Oh," Deema said with relieved. "Cause I was finna say."

"I'll never do anything to hurt you like that. Okay?"

Deema nodded. "Okay." The couple kissed one another again. Goby got on her feet and helped Deema up. But when she got to her feet, her knees and legs turn into jelly and they ending up giving up on her. Deema collapsed back on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"You bang me so hard, I can't walk," she replied. Goby picked her up and led her back on top of the bed. "This was definitely the best birthday ever. Thanks Goby."

"No problem. You know I got you."

Both of them got underneath the covers and dreamt off into sleep. Deema's head was on top of her boyfriend's bare and still slightly sweaty chest.

…

A five-year-old Deema and her cousin Gil had just finished up shooting their story segment for the very first episode of the Bubble Guppies called Call the Clambulance. As they were walking off the set, a six-year-old Goby came up to her and started walking with her.

"I never met a five year old girl who wear earrings," he said.

"what do you mean?" the female asked

"I'm just saying. Usually I see my mother wearing earrings."

"Well that's because you don't know me."

"True that. True that. I'm Goby by the way." He stick his hand out so the female could shake it. The zany girl took the handshake.

"Deema." This was their very first time they met one another face to face. It was also this very moment that soon spark a close friendship and it will later turn into a relationship.

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been doing a whole lot of changes to this chapter. But I'm finally done as well as chapter 24 of Fame &amp; Fortune 2. Now I'm already working on the next chapter for Love Triangle as well as the new chapter for my Tickle Time! Story. I sure have been getting a whole lot of positive feedback, but I have a feeling this chapter on the other hand, won't get so much positive ones like the others. This is basically my dirtiest chapter I ever made so I hope you all don't think something is wrong with me. I just have a very creative mind as you can see. But enough about that.**

**I'll be back with the next chapter of Love Triangle which will also feature some sex shots. The final chapter of F&amp;F2 is now on the works so be sure to look out for that as well. Well I'm going to bed. Good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite. This is Bugs…signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Addicted to You

Love Triangle: A Matter of Trust

**First off I would like to say from the bottom of my heart thank you guys for understanding. I know some people think I'm being disgusting writing something like the ending of the last chapter, but thank you guys for understanding that I just have a creative mind and that you all were rocking with me since the very first beginning I came on fan fiction. Fame &amp; Fortune was my very first story and now I made up to six stories (including this one) and are working on some new ones that are coming real soon.**

**But enough about that. Enjoy the fourth chapter of this amazing prequel that is taking people by storm.**

**WARNING! Like the previous chapter, this chapter also includes some sex shots.**

Chapter 4: Addicted To You

Deema was exhausted. Last night she had finally lost her virginity to the man she had been crushing on forever. She woke up on her side of the hotel bed with the nice white bed sheets covering her entire body all the way up to her chest. The now 21 year old female turn her head and see that the other side of the bed was empty.

"Goby?" she called out. A door opens and Goby came out of the bathroom. A white towel was wrapping him from the waist up. Water was all over his muscular body.

"I see you're up," he said. "I thought for sure you would still be sleep when I got out."

"Yeah well we all think things," Deema said. But she was clearly zoned out by the sight of her boyfriend wet and naked with only a towel.

"Was last night something you enjoy?" he asked.

"It was even better." Deema let out a childish giggle.

"You want to do a little reenactment of last night?"

"I would love that right about now," Deema purred. Goby climb back on top of the bed and right onto his girlfriend, despite the fact he was still wet. The two just started kissing and eating in each other's mouths. Deema moved the white towel that her boyfriend was in and throw it on the floor exposing his lower half. But she wasn't the only one who was getting flashed. The male threw the bed sheets on the other side of the floor, exposing all of Deema's naked flesh before going back to the lip locking.

French kissing was also added not too long as the female began prepping her shoulders on the headboard. Goby's hands were trailing down her body. From her breasts to all the way to her stomach and started tickling it. Deema let out childish giggling. "STOP!" she giggled. "THAT TICKLES! I DON'T LIKE THAT!"

The hands then trail down from her stomach to her wet entrance. "Well? Go in there," she said. And Goby did just that. Using one of hands inside his girlfriend, Deema let out a shriek.

"Oh no," she yelled. The left hand was continuing to go inside of her while the right hand was twisting and playing with her left nipple on her left breast. Goby was sucking on the other one as Deema continue to make sexual noises. "Oh God," she ranged. "AHHHH! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!"

After a few minutes, Goby switch positions. He was now sucking on the right nipple while his right hand was going inside of her and the other one was teasing the other nipple. He senses that she was ready due to her entrance was already getting wet. Goby got up and he picked up her legs until they were high touching the ceiling and Deema's head was on top of the bed. She was upside down. The dark skinned male got his head right between them so he could see the opening and each hand was holding one of the legs.

"All right sexy. I'm gonna need you to keep your legs like this," the male said. Looking straight down at her entrance, Goby stick his tongue out and started licking all inside of her.

"Ohhh your tongue feel so good," she moaned. "AHHH! I'M GETTING WET!" The licking seem to increased its speed.

"You taste so good," the male replied. Deema wrapped her legs around his neck. She was getting so close of meeting her climax. Goby likes doing this because he just love to see her toes curl as he was licking on her flesh. But now, Deema is just waiting for him to stop.

"AHHH! GOBY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T HOLD IT! OHHH!" But Goby just sped up the licking, making his girl going crazy. "STOP! AHHHH! MMMMMM!"

"Every time you keep telling me to stop, I'll just keep going," he replied before resuming. The girl can't take it anymore. With one move, the female flipped over and fell on her side. But that still doesn't stop the licking. "NO MORE! AHHH! I'M GOING TO…" Finally Deema just let everything out. The boyfriend finally got up as he saw her wet juices coming out of her. The blonde head female also was catching her breath with relieved.

"Ahh I'm so glad that was over," she said. Goby laid beside his girl right on the other side of the bed. Deema was rubbing all over her lower part. "Oh man I'm so wet. You really got in there."

"Yeah I sure did."

She giggled. "You really seemed to enjoy going in there with your tongue. It's like you have an addiction."

"I am addicted."

"To what?"

"I'm addicted to you." Both the couple kiss one another before looking at the time. "Man, it pass eight."

"I'm getting hungry."

"I'll go to the kitchen and grab us some breakfast."

"That sounds good."

"In the meantime, you get yourself cleaned up cause we have to check out of here before one." The male kissed his girlfriend before getting dressed. After that, he went to the front of the hotel to get something for him and Deema something to eat for breakfast. Deema was all alone in their hotel room still having nothing on her. The female got up and walked to get the bed sheets. She spread them and see a large amount of blood and other thick liquids that was on the white bed spread. "That was definitely the best birthday of my life," she said to herself.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Goby pulled up in front of Natalie's house. He was in a white tank top shirt, white shorts and was wearing dark sunglasses. Natalie had invited him for swimming at her place since her parents had finally bought themselves a pool. Goby made his way to the back and see his female friend in a waterproof gown. (I don't know what those things are called, but they're very thick.) She was behind a BBQ grill.

"How come you're not swimming?" he asked.

"I just want to put the ribs, hotdogs and these burgers on before I do," Natalie answered. The male went to sat down on a lounge chair. "So how was last night?" she asked. "No, let me guess. You got some."

"Uh-Huh," goby replied with a smile. "But Deema wanted it though. So, in a way, I was doing her a favor."

"What's up with you guys saying you're doing us girls a favor?"

"Honestly I don't know myself. It had to came from somewhere." Natalie put the final rib on the grill and close the top down. She walked over to her friend and sat right beside of him. She giggled at his reply. "Yeah it had too," she said. Ever since Natalie and Goby had met, she felt some kind of connection with him. In fact, she even have feelings for him as well. Soon an idea came off in her mind before the biracial female turned to her sunscreen bottle.

"Hey Goby," Natalie called out. "I'm getting ready to take this off. But once I do, I want you to put some sunscreen on my back."

"Sure," goby replied. "Anything for a friend." Natalie was soon in a two tone light blue bikini while her black and red hair was long enough to touch her bare back. And instead of wearing glasses, Natalie was wearing contact lenses. The male seem to be amazed that the smarty pants friend he once know had a hot and attractive female inside of her. Natlaie also noticed. "You like what you see?" she asked.

Goby shook out from his trance. "Ohh. I'm just so…surprise."

Natalie giggled. "Just but the sunscreen on my back." Goby squirted some out from the bottle and into his hand. He rubbed both of his hands together and started spreading it all over her back. Too bad it was her back and not her front for the female started turning red. The man she's holding a crush is touching her and it seemed to have gotten even redder when the male traced his hands all the way down to her butt. He squeezed them together and Natalie seemed to be lost in paradise.

"Don't do that," she said trying to make sure that Goby doesn't take a hint. Her male friend laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean too."

"Yeah you did. How about you put some in front of me?"

"Okay." Like before, Goby squirted some on his hands again.

"Don't be shy to touch my girls now," Natalie added. Her girls were only a C-cup size, but Goby still felt embarrassed. He didn't want to touched another girl other than his girlfriend Deema.

"ARe you sure?"

"Don't worry Goby. Deema is not going to find out."

"I was saying for me to touch your chest."

"Oh." Natalie blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Okay." The male started rubbing his hands all over the girl's stomach, thighs and her breasts. After that was done, Natalie ran straight into the water and jumped in. She came out and Goby seemed to be looking at a swimsuit model from Jet's Beauty of the Week. She walked towards him and felt that his face was getting hotter. "Looks like somebody needs some sunscreen on as well," she said.

The female grabbed a whole of Goby's shirt and almost yank it off his body. That's where she could see the six-pack underneath it. She opened the bottle and squirted a whole lot of it all over his body and started rubbing him down. All the male did was just lay there with his eyes locked on her. This was very strange for him so he tried to think about the wonderful night he had with Deema. It wasn't long before all that seemed to have washed away from his brain like a sand castle after it was washed away by the ocean when it hit the shore.

"Okay. I think you're done," Natalie said. The sunscreen on his muscular body seemed to be too much for her. It was like the sun's rays had bounced off his body and right onto her and she could feel herself melt like ice cream. But eventaully, something came up in her mind. She gasped. "THe BBQ," Natalie hurried up to the grill and see that the food was ready. "Oh thank goodness. Food is done."

"Awesome. I am starved."

"You're gonna love it. I stuck my foot in it."

"Like you stuck your hands on my chest."

"Boy get over here," Natalie giggled as she pulled his hand over towards the grill.

…

Deema was in the mall with Molly ad her sister Olivia. The three ladies were getting ready to pass by Victoria's Secrets. The blonde headed female noticed the models on the posters. "Wooh, those guys look so fine in your bikinis."

Molly giggled. "That's the first time I ever heard a girl said that about another girl."

"Ya know. Goby really treated me like a princess yesterday. I think I should pay him back somehow."

"Wait a minute," Olivia said. "Did you two…" Her younger sister gasped in shock. "You guys did, did you?" Deema blushed. She tried to keep their little romance a secret, but knew that she won't be able to keep it to herself forever.

"Fine. We had sex," she answered.

"How was it?" the oolder sister asked.

"It hurt…like a lot. But later on, it felt so…magical. It was something I didn't want it to end."

Olivia giggled. She had been in her shoes before. Her boyfriend (Goby's brother Jermaine) had their first experience when they were only seventeen years old. This also led to her being pregnant at eighteen. "I know what you mean by that," she replied.

"And that's how Ashley was born," Molly fired. Ashley is hers and Jermaine's daughter together. They also have a son name J.J. or Jermaine Junior who was only two years younger than his sister. "Seriously, I don't see how sex can build a relationship."

"When you and Gil started having your first experience, you'll see my point of view."

"Gil and I just started dating."

"Well then. You don't need to be in this conversation, smarty. Come on, Deema. Let me show you some stuff."

"Awesome," Deema replied. The two females nearly sprint in the store. Molly was left standing outside of the store, shaking her head.

…

Goby was having trouble breaking free. After visitng Deema at her place, the male had fallen to sleep on her bed. That's when he woke up and discovered that he was handcuffed to the bed. Soon the bedroom door open and coming inside was none other than Deema. Her appearance made the boyfriend just keep his eyes locked on her. "Oh my," he said.

"I knew you would like it," she roared. Wearing red sexy lingerie with stockings on her leg, the female started walking towards her boyfriend. If you look closely, she was carrying something behind her back. She put them down and sat on top of the bed just right side the trapped male. "I bought this from Victoria's Secret. You want me to get off the bed?"

"No. No. I like where this is….going."

Deema worked her way back on top of her boyfriend. She grew in closer to one side of his face. "I do too," she whispered in his ear. Goby was turning red like crazy. Last night and this morning, he was the one who was in control, but it looks like there's a new commander in the house now. Deema grab a whole of his shirt with just one hand and with one sudden move, she yanked it off his body. Soon afterwards, his pants and his boxers were gone as well leaving him completely naked.

"Now I got you right where I want you," she said. Before she moved on, Deema takes out a red lipstick. After putting some on her lips and kissed her boyfriend's neck with it multiple times, the female also used it to write on his body. She went crazy with it making little kissing marks on his arm, putting words like "love" and 4-ever", and even putting down "Property of Deema! Do Not Touch!" on his bare chest.

She giggled at her work. "Now you're mine forever more," she said leaning her head forward and give him a kiss on his lips. Tongues were also added in the mix. After a while, her lips traced down all the way to his member that was sticking up and without warming, Deema wrapped her tongue around it and pulled it in her mouth. All goby could see was his girl's head going up and down as naughty moans were filling his ear up. This was just too much for him to handle. What makes it even worst was that teeth marks was drilling in the skin.

"AHHH!" Goby yelled. "DEEMA! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY! STOP!" She lifted up her head and stared at her lover before getting off and going for a pair of scissors. "WHOA, what are you going to do with those?" Goby asked alertly. But no answer. Instead, she started walking towards the bed with them and used them to start tracing the metal blades over his chest. Fear was struck in his body, but she was going to used the scissors for him. She started taking the panties off and used them to cut one of the sides. Wiping it on her opening that was now widely exposed, the female put it in his mouth and wrapped it around on the back of his head. Goby can't say anything.

Deema reached over to grab a belt. Wrapping it firmly in her hand, the female used the end to whip his bare chest. The only thing that was coming out of the male's mouth was muffled screaming. "You're my love slave," Deema said seductively. Deema think that he was ready to be released so she handcuffed him, but not before wrapping the belt around his neck like a collar and pulled on it until he was on the floor, more precisely on his knees. The female got off the bed and stood her naked body right in front of him and kissed him on the lips.

After pulling away, Deema slaps him. "OWW! What was that for?" Deema slaps him again. "Deema." Another slap invaded his face.

"It's slave master Deema now," she answered. "And you're not going to give me no attitude. Do you understand?"

Goy just love the way how she was so demanding. She was really treating him like her own love slave. "Yes ma'am."

"That's good." Her left leg was lifted up on the bed so her 'slave' can see her insides. "NOw I want to get in there good okay?"

"I got it." Before Goby start, he noticed that his girlfriend was wearing his new kicks. "Wait a minute. Are you wearing my new Jordans?"

_**-SLAP-**_

"OWW!"

"Focus on me. Not your stupid shoes."

"those shoes aren't stupid. Their Mi…

_**-SLAP-**_

"OWW!"

"What did I say about talking back?"

"Okay.

"If you don't get in there the way I want you to, then I'll just keep slapping you until you get it right." Goby's tongue did was it was told and licked its way inside. "Ohhh yes," Deema moaned. This went on for five minutes. Her fingers had clumps of her lover's purple hair as she was pushing his head inside to go in deeper. The female could feel her back getting struck by lightning.

She felt something was ready to give off and without any warning, her own juices were coming out of her. "Oh what a relieve," she said.

"You okay?" goby asked his girl.

"Yeah. But enough about that. One last thing before you go free."

"Well can I do something? Please?"

"Hmmm….okay." Goby got on top of the bed and Deema followed him. "So what you got in mind?" He turned her around so he could see her neck and started biting it. His hands were touching her breasts and he began twisting them. With his 10 inch member sticking up, he started entering her from behind. Lightning struck inside of her again as the female was screaming her head off.

The mix of pain and pleasure was all too familiar for her. "Oh God…YES!" she screamed. Both of them were so hot now as they were reaching their climax. "I'M SO WET! OHHHH! UHHH!"

"Nghh. I can't hold it anymore."

Soon, Goby's member started milking his seeds inside his lover. But that wasn't the only thing that was milking. Deema's breasts was getting squeeze so much, that the girl's milk was leaking from her nipples. But Goby continued the speed as Deema increased the noise level of her own moaning. "OKAY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! OHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Their lower bodies were soon covered in Goby's white and thick mess as they were panting like animals. "I think I just had an explosion," the male said.

"That felt so good," Deema panted.

"So did I buy my freedom yet?"

Deema turned her head around so she could see her lover. Blush was laying on her face. "After that…" she reached over his neck and took off the belt from around his neck. "…you definitely had bought your freedom."

As Goby was rubbing his neck, she pulled him in for another kiss. "Goby."

"Yeah Deema."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Don't you wanna get off?"

"If I wasn't in so much pain. I literally can't move. You're just going to have to stay the night."

"Awesome." Deema giggled. As night fall, the couple was finally asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Doesn't Smell Right

Love Triangle: A Matter of Trust

Chapter 5: Something Doesn't Smell Right

The morning sunrays went straight through Deema's blinds and hit her in the face. The tired female slowly rise her head up and see the other side of her bed was empty. "Goby?" she called out. Her bedroom door open and coming inside was her boyfriend wrapped with a towel around him.

"Morning sunshine," he went.

"Why you so up so early?"

"You remember my friend Natalie right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she want me to pick her up because she got this huge exam today."

"You sure be picking her up and dropping her a lot. She doesn't have a car?"

"No. Not yet." Lucky for Goby, he brought an extra pair of clothes laps night before his way over here. He put on his clothes right in front of his girlfriend who walked her naked ass up to her boyfriend. "Well make sure you hurry back. I want a sample of last night."

"Well other than that, you know I'm moving into my own place today."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"You should move in with me. That way since your parents are coming back home in about an hour, you and I can fuck one another without any interruptions." Deema giggled as the two pulled one another into a kiss. As the two were lip locking, Goby's hands began to have a mind of their own. One of them was grabbing on the girl's exposed butt while the other was scratching her opening. Deema just giggled and continue making out with her lover wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay let's stop right ther," the girlfriend said. "Since you're so busy."

"I'll be back to pick you up and take you to my place so we can finish off."

"Well until then, I'm gonna got to sleep."

"Well later on today, you need to shave your pussy."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean."

"My pussy is not that furry."

"it's like a hairy jungle up in there." Goby walked out of the room. When Deema sat back on the bed, she looked down to see that her entrance was a bit hairy. "Man I gotta go do something about this."

…

After dropping Natalie off at Frankfort University, Goby pulled his car to a tattoo parlor called Southern Ink. Since it was still morning, most precisely around ten, the shop was empty. But loud music was blasting out of its speakers. Goby walked up to the front of the counter and rang the bell, catching the attention of a lady who works here. Like any person who works at a tattoo shop, the girl had multiple tattoos on her arms, legs and since she was wearing a shirt that exposed her stomach, you can see she has tattoos on there too. Her hair was black and dark blue and it was so straight that it touched her breast as well as her particularly exposed back.

"Welcome to Southern Ink. How can I help you?" she asked the male standing in front of her.

"Yeah. I have a ten o'clock appointment here," Goby replied.

"Come with me sir." the female takes him to the back. She opens a wooden door that takes him in the tattoo section. The entire room was dark red, had two leather loveseats in the middle, a few chairs for the artists and a table for their tools. As the male laid down on one of the loveseats, the door opens again. Coming inside was a heavily tattooed skinny dude. He was completely covered in tattoos. From his neck and all the way down to even his feet. He came in in a purple tank top shirt, grey shorts, flip-flops and his Mohawk was blonde and red. There was also one more thing about this artist.

"Goby, welcome back dude." That's right. He's also a good friend of Goby.

"Hey Dennis." This isn't Goby's first tattoo section. He have tats music notes and stars on his right arm, a sentence that said "The Pen is Mightier Than The Sword" on the right side of his chest, and a scrimption of The Lord's Prayer on his back and Dennis was the one who tatted him up. "So what's you want this time man?"

Goby pulled out a piece of paper was obviously folded so it would fit. He unfolds it and hands it over to his tatted up friend. "I want that right here." The male rolled up his long sleeve and showed Dennis that he wants the tat on his lower arm.

"You and Deema still dating?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Then she's going to love this. Alright, man. Just let me get ready."

Goby took his shirt off before laying down on the loveseat. Coldness was running down his back, but it fade away. Since it was going to be about an hour, the male took out his earphones and began playing music on his phone. While relaxing, somebody climbed on top of him. It was the lady from the front. "Hello sexy," she said flirty. Her hands were rubbing all over Goby's muscular body.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"Gwen get down," Dennis said to his young sister.

"Yeah I have a girlfriend," Goby added.

"Oh. Well, will she mind if I borrow you for just a second?" Gwen asked.

"Get off of me, please?"

"Fine." Gwen did just that and left the room.

"Sorry about my sister," Dennis said. He sat down in one of the chairs, ready to proceed with tatting Goby's arm.

"That's your sister?"

"Yeah. She'll drool over any guy with a six pack. But enough about her. Let's get started, shall we?"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Okay, you're done," Dennis said. HE sprayed some water on Goby's new tattoo so to make sure there was no ink dripping and used a paper towel to rubbed it off. His client got off the seat and walk over to the mirror to see his work. It was tat of Deema's character from Bubble Guppies. Deema is upside down with her arms out as if she was fly as she is surrounded by bubbles and little music notes. Deema also has a smile on her face.

"That's what I call fly right there," he chuckled. "Thanks Dennis. You did it again."

"Anytime man. I'll see you the next time?"

"Maybe. You have a good day."

"You too."

…

"Here we go."

Goby slipped the platinum key in the lock. After unlocking it, he open the door to his condo that is currently unfurnished. He entered carrying a large box that contain a whole lot of his stuff. Also coming in to help are Gil, Nonny and his girlfriend Deema. All of them were also carrying boxes.

"Whoa, this place is nice," Gil stated. He put his box down and walk over to the balcony where he could see the busiest part of Frankfort. "You can see almost all of Frankfort."

Goby and Deema were in his bedroom. "So when will the movers be here?" she asked.

"About an hour."

"WOO. This bedroom is huge."

"Yep."

"What are you're gonna put in here?"

"Well, I'm gonna have the bed right here with two small tables on its sides. Then I'm gonna have my dresser across from it."

"Nice."

"I'm gonna add a small sofa right beside the windows with a 42" TV across from it with my XBOX as well." Goby makes money from his acting career just to let everyone know.

"Didn't you order a King sized bed?"

"Uh-Huh. And once the bed comes, how about you help me break it in?" Goby asked flirty to his girl. Deema giggled as the two's lips started connecting with one another. "I would love that," she replied before going back to kissing her man. Gil soon interrupted their little moment.

"Okay Goby. Me and Nonny are heading out now," he stated.

"Thank you guys."

"You need anymore help?" Nonny asked.

"No. I'm good."

"Okay. Bye, guys. Try not to swallow each other too." The two males went on their way, leaving the couple all alone. Deema's head turned to his left arm where she could see a whole wad of plastic wrapped around it. She gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh," she went. "What happen to your arm?"

"Oh. This?" goby lifted his arm. He pulled down his sleeve and took off his "bandages" to show Deema his new tattoo…of her.

"You got a tattoo of me?" she went.

"Uh-huh. You liked it?"

"I loved it. You really are good to me."

"Wanna finished off what we left off this morning?"

"Hell yeah I would." All it took was a mere second for Deema to jump on her boyfriend. He slammed his back so hard against the white wall as they were just eating each others' mouths. She almost ripped her shirt off and her bra exposing her chest. Goby grabbed her legs and lifted her up before slamming her back again the wall. When Deema traced her lips down to his neck, she smell something that caught her attention. She had been smelling it since she had got to his new place, but didn't actually find out where it was coming from. SO when she took a big smell of his shirt, she finally found out where that smell was coming from.

"Hey, wait a minute," she went.

"What's wrong?" Goby asked.

"What is that on your shirt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Goby. Don't play dumb."

"What are you talking about?"

"What is this smell on your shirt? It smells like…perfume."

"You wear perfume."

"But that's not my coming from my perfume. I've been smelling it since we got here."

Goby took a whiffed of his shirt and could smell the perfume himself. He knew exactly where it came from and it wasn't perfume. "Oh it probably came from that girl."

One of Deema's eyebrows shot up with suspicion. "What girl?" she asked.

"See, when I got my new tattoo, I took off my shirt and the girl who worked at the parlor just climbed up on me and rubbed my chest."

"Really?"

"Relax. That's all it happen. I didn't touch her."

"Okay. That…is unacceptable. You mean to tell me you let some girl climbed on top of you that long to rubbed whatever it was?"

"I was listening to music at the time. She caught me off guard." Deema just had about enough of this. She pushed him off of her and grabbed her bra and shirt and put the two back on. "Whatever," she fired. The female started walking out of the room.

"Why you making a big deal out of it?" goby fired. Not knowing that what he's about to say will make things even worst. "I have girls rubbed on my body all the time."

Deema just stood there. There was no surprised she was shocked. "What?"

But Goby covered his mouth up. Man, that did not came out right. "I didn't…"

"Oh hell no. That's it. I'm out of here." The girlfriend snatched the keys out of his hands and was now getting out of there.

"Deema, wait. You know I didn't mean it like that. Where are you going?"

"Home."

"With my car?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute now." but it was too late. Deema was already out of his place. Goby was now all alone in his empty condo with unopened boxes. "Me and my big mouth."

**Whew. Done. Finally. It took me forever to finish this up. Sorry I haven't been updating like I should have. I've been dealing with some personal issues, but I was able to update. After four long chapters, I've decided to make this chapter start off for when things between Deema and Goby started to turn sour. There's still more to come though. Just wait until Natalie gets involved. I'll be back with the next chapter real soon.**


End file.
